<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by Imaginative_man69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746658">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69'>Imaginative_man69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated Valentine's Day!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Valentines Day- Nat &amp; Trevor </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh the wonderful day of Valentines, where people that are alone are meant to feel bad for not being attractive, greedy capitalist selling hallmark cards whilst disgracing a Saint the day was named after. What a truly shitty day it is to be alone, let us take a look at one of these pathetic specimens.</p><p>
  <strong>*Pans in on Trevor Garbo*</strong>
</p><p>This little creature’s name is Trevor Garbo, a weird, pathetic, sad sack of-</p><p><strong>Trevor to the narrator: </strong> Hey! I can hear you, ya know.</p><p>I bet you do, you little sad mistake.</p><p><strong>Trevor looking down on the ground: </strong>Hey. (grumbles) Asshole.</p><p>This little specimen is the prime example of who not to be. Now, I bet you are wondering, “Well geez mister Narrator, he can’t help being born to who he is.”</p><p>Well little Timmy, you’re wrong. Let me explain in this clearly pseudo-scientific example, you see little Jimmy, before you are born, you are a spirit that has a multiple choice to take before you become a sperm. You get to choose who you want to be, and how bad your life sucks. So, in conclusion, it is all Trevor’s fault.</p><p><strong>Trevor looking quizzically at the sky: </strong>What the hell are you on about? That’s complete crap, even I don’t believe that.</p><p>Ho Ho Ho. Shut up you creature. Now, let us leave this sad 15 year old alone before we catch his patheticness.</p><p><strong>Trevor: </strong>I am not pathetic!</p><p><strong>Trevor’s Sister: </strong>Shut up you pathetic Brat!</p><p><strong>Trevor: </strong>Awww.</p><p>Let us now pan over to this old ass Victorian house. Here we see a pale girl, dressed in a pink skirt, white T, and white boots.</p><p><strong>Nat responding to the voice: </strong>Oh, God dammit, the voice is back.</p><p>Notice how cool, chill, relaxed, and a bad bitch she is. You would never guess she is in-</p><p><strong>Nat: </strong>Leave, you perverted weirdo. Go mess with someone else.</p><p>Oh what feisty one she is, but I love her so. For if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be here.</p><p>“What do you mean mister Narrator?” I am glad you asked Bimmy</p><p><strong>Nat: </strong>Nobody asked ass-</p><p>A year ago, Nat had gotten into one of her father books, and recited a spell in old Romanian, and unintentionally released me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nat: </strong>And I’ve regretted it ever since.</p><p>Anyway today is… What is that card next to your hand.</p><p>*<strong>Nat notices a card next to her right hand.*</strong></p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Oh, This? It’s a dumb valentine’s card from Trevor.</p><p>Oh ho ho. You must get rid of it, doesn’t that pathetic parasite know you are out of his league?</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Now hey, whilst the latter half of that is true, he’s not a pathetic parasite. <strong>*Nat shifts her gaze and blushes*</strong> If anything, its kind of sweet, just dumb of him.</p><p>WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!??? WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY?</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Dad doesn’t mind, he thinks it’s kind of cute, despite it being from Trevor.</p><p>Oh no, Oh heeeeell no. I am going to have a chat with your father young lady!</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Good luck with that. <strong>*In Whisper* </strong>I thought I payed Tim-Tam to get rid of you.</p><p>
  <strong>* Pans over to Trencil in his Garden*</strong>
</p><p>Trencil!</p><p><strong>Trencil closing his eyes out of annoyance: </strong>O, pentru dragostea Hristos. What, do <em>you </em>want?</p><p>Did you know your daughter, is going out with that- that thing!</p><p><strong>Trencil:</strong> If you mean Trevor, then no. She’s not dating him, he just gave her a valentine’s card.</p><p>But, isn’t she not allowed to see him? Isn’t he a pervert?</p><p><strong>Trencil standing up and looking in the direction of the voice:</strong> Ok, he’s not a pervert. I don’t know where you got that ghastly idea from. Second, she can see him, I just forbade him from asking any questions that make us feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Unbelievable, you let her mingle with such low-class filth.</p><p><strong>Trencil: </strong>Yeah, sure. Have you anything better to do?</p><p>Now I do! I can’t let your daughter go with that predator!</p><p><strong>Trencil: </strong>Tot ce spui este enervant!</p><p>You say that now, but just you wait. I will protect your daughter, and be the fath-</p><p><strong>Trencil tending his garden: </strong>She already flew away to see Trevor.</p><p>What?</p><p><strong>Trencil: </strong>Yeah, just 2 minutes ago when you were arguing with me. You really are a good father.</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>
  <strong>*Pans out to the sky*</strong>
</p><p>Where the hell is she? Over there? No. How about there? No. Dammit! Oh wait, she probably went to see that subhuman, Trevor.</p><p>
  <strong>*Pans To Trevor House, Then pans to his room.*</strong>
</p><p>Trevor!</p><p>
  <strong>*Trevor jumps up with a yipe*</strong>
</p><p>Where is she?</p><p><strong>Trevor looking scared and confused:</strong> Where is who?</p><p>You know who you filthy perverted beast.</p><p><strong>Trevor: </strong>Hey, I am not a perverted beast!</p><p>Where is she!?</p><p><strong>Trevor almost breaking down into tears: </strong>I don’t know who you are talking about.</p><p><strong>Nat in Bat Form: </strong>He’s talking about me.</p><p>
  <strong>*Trevor yipes again as his bat friend surprises him*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Trevor:</strong> Will you two stop doing that!</p><p>
  <strong>*A puff of smoke appears, as it clears up, Nat shows up in human form*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Listen here you annoying entity. Leave him alone, he’s my friend, whether you like it or not.</p><p>How could you Nat. Willing to give up your coolness just to be with this twat!</p><p><strong>Trevor:</strong> I am not a… whatever that is.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nat whispers to him the meaning*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Trevor: </strong>Oh! Oh my.</p><p>Nat, think about what you are giving up, think about who you are around.</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Listen you creep, believe it or not, I don’t have many friends. Hell, part of the reason I went to that stupid habitat was because I was lonely. Being someone of my condition has isolated me. Day and day out, people looked at me weird, and called me names. All because the way I was born. It had gotten so bad that I tried to kill myself. That’s why we moved here, so I can start over.</p><p><strong>Trevor placing a hand on Nat’s shoulder:</strong> Nat, I didn’t know it was that bad.</p><p>But Nat, being a vampire isn’t that bad.</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Being a vampire had little to do with it, but right now that doesn’t matter. Just leave us alone. I am happy here, and Trevor is my friend!</p><p>
  <strong>*Trevor’s door opens, a woman who stands 5’6” with long red curls confronts the children* </strong>
</p><p><strong>Trevor’s sister: </strong>God, what are you two talking about? You’re too loud, I have to study for my midterms.</p><p><strong>Trevor: </strong>Sorry, Zelda.</p><p>NAT, NOOOOOO! YOU PERVERTED CRTEION BOY, I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE UPON YOU! HOW DARE YOU BEFRIEND NAT!</p><p><strong>Zelda:</strong> Oh my God, Nat! You finally told him! I am so happy for you.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nat blushing.*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat flustered and motioning to Zelda to keep quite:</strong> W-What are y-you talking about, Zelda?</p><p><strong>Zelda:</strong> Oh, uh, *Ahem* I mean you finally told my dorky brother you want to be his friend?</p><p>NOOOOOOO! NAT! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BOY. I WILL HAVE MY VEGENCE ON YOU TREVOR GAR-</p><p>Oh hello there purple creature who are you? Why do you have bat? Oh no, stay away, no no no. AAAAAAAARGH. OH GOD IT HURTS. MY LEGS, YOU BROKE MY LEGS! NO NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!</p><p>
  <strong>*A sound of a metal bat beating echoes throughout the room. The narrator chocking on his blood is soon followed.*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Ok, that’s probably Tim-Tam.</p><p><strong>Tim-Tam: </strong>I like space. I become new narrator. Power is mine. Power to people.</p><p><strong>Trevor:</strong> Should we be worried about that.</p><p><strong>Nat: </strong>bah, later. I gotta go.</p><p><strong>Trevor:</strong> Nat, wait!</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> What?</p><p><strong>Trevor Blushing looking down at the ground:</strong> What did Zelda mean by, “Finally told him?”</p><p>
  <strong>*Zelda silently backs out of the room.*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat blushing:</strong> Oh, uh, nothing don’t worry about it.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nat opens Trevor’s windows.*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat</strong>: Oh, and Trevor.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nat runs up to him and kisses him on the cheek.*</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nat: </strong>Happy Valentines Day.</p><p>
  <strong>*A puff of smoke appears and Nat flies away. Trevor is star struck, and faints.*</strong>
</p><p>Crappy Ending. Cute, but crappy. Needs more people protracted war. More Revolution. More chopping off of reactionaries heads. I have Idea. Nat then went on with Trevor to fight pigs.</p><p><strong>Nat:</strong> Tim-Tam, stop.</p><p>Do iiiiiiiiiit!</p><p>
  <strong>*Nat sighs*</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I will work on the next chapter of Un Chanson Ecri en Paris, then I will work on the next chapter of the intellectual council a new totalitarian nightmare, after that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>